Pouri Lam
| refs1e = }} Pouri Lam was a female human bushi and the unofficial mistress of the city of Foo Nakar in Koryo, as well as the most powerful woman in the kingdom, in the mid–14th century DR. History Pouri Lam was the daughter of Masgar Lam, the governor of Foo Nakar. When Masgar grew sickly, he depended on Pouri for assistance. Working at her father's side for a number of years, she learned his administrative skills. When Masgar finally passed away, Pouri felt the time was not right to announce his death, and kept it a secret. For some seven months, she maintained the deception and good governance of Foo Nakar. When King Wanang Sun visited his old friend's burial mound and discovered it already grown over, Pouri had to admit the truth to both city and king. Wanang was impressed by her skill in governing and realized this 27-year-old maiden was no ordinary woman. Trusting his friend's judgement and skills, he allowed her to join the hichikung nio, a secret society of skilled personnel well placed in the kingdom to better the lives of the peasantry. Wanang also wished to elevate her properly to the governorship of Foo Nakar, finding her already well trained and more capable than any. However, this post was hotly contested in the Koryoan court and the king had to grant it as a reward to one of his followers. Thus, when he returned to Xi Hulang, he named a close friend as governor of Foo Nakar, but permanently shifted the post to the capital. He then created the position of "First Emissary" of Foo Nakar, which was responsible for the entire district in the governor's absence, and placed Pouri in the role. This ensured she could remain in control of Foo Nakar, maintained the good governance of the city, and placed one of hichikung nio in a position of high influence. Thus, Pouri Lam became the most powerful woman in Koryo. Once, when pirates raided from the Malu River, Pouri Lam led her forces in the defence. She routed the pirates and earned a reputation as a courageous warrior. Personality Pouri had a keen intellect, with a quick wit and political cunning. Her intelligence challenged men who would treat a woman differently; they would forget themselves and argue with her as a man. She was known for her bravery in battle. Description Pouri Lam was widely regarded as beautiful. She had long jet-black hair that grew down to her knees, which she wore with gold tresses on formal occasions or up in a bun when working. Activities Though not always popular, Pouri's rulings and decisions were made to benefit the people of her domain. For one, she raised taxes, but also founded a school for all children to attend, where they could learn writing, history, and self-defence. First Emissary Lam also encouraged a flourishing manufacturing industry in Foo Nakar, with many goods going to the export market. Relations Pouri's late father was Masgar Lam, a former general and governor of Foo Nakar, as well as an old friend and companion of King Wanang Sun. With her high position, many suitors tried to woo Pouri, but none could hold her interest, let alone win her heart. Residence Pouri lived in her father's old house, together with her servant and loyal guards. It was one of the largest in the city. Appendix Notes It is unclear why Pouri should keep her father's death a secret. One possibility is political turmoil surrounding the abdication of the former king of Silla and Wanang's taking of the throne. References Category:Bushi Category:Bushi (1e) Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Governors Category:Members of the hichikung nio Category:Inhabitants of Foo Nakar Category:Inhabitants of Silla Category:Inhabitants of Koryo Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants